


That Special Someone At Home

by angel_of_rhye



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_rhye/pseuds/angel_of_rhye
Summary: After a hard day’s work in the studio, Freddie is grateful to have someone like Jim waiting for him at home.





	That Special Someone At Home

It was another awful day at the office. 

Brian was arguing with Freddie about the lyrics of the latest song that the band had been working on for weeks, Roger was arguing with Brian over the song’s sudden change in tempo and John was sitting in the corner practicing on his bass (he found that it was best to just let the others talk it out and not intervene). The fights only got worse as time went by and ended with Roger throwing a radio out the window.

The whole event had been a complete disaster to say the least. Once Freddie arrived home he threw his jacket on a loveseat close by from the entrance and grumbled angrily to himself as he stomped towards the couch in the living room.

“Those guys can be such complete pricks, I swear.”, he thought to himself as he pouted on the couch by himself. “One of these days I’m really gonna let them--”

“Is everything alright, love?”, a voice crooned the doorway. 

Freddie turned to face the tall, strong built man placing muddy gloves on the counter beside him while giving Freddie a look of concern.

The sight of Jim helped Freddie ease up a bit, and he replied, “Yes of course, darling, it was just a bit of a hard day today to say the least.”

Jim gave him a knowing look, and asked, “Roger throw another radio out the window again?”

Freddie sighed and said, “I keep telling them that we ought to start putting up shields on the windows if we're to ever see the last of Roger making radios fly.”

Jim walked towards Freddie to join him on the couch. Freddie nudged off to the side a bit to make room. Freddie rested his head on his man’s shoulder as Jim gently wrapped him underneath his arm. 

Jim slowly lean back and lead them both to lie serenely on the couch together, and said, “Well you need not worry about it for the rest of the night. The day’s over now and you're at home. Take all the stress out of your mind. Relax and think of something nice.”

Freddie had done just as he was told and had found himself feeling so tranquil and safe as he and Jim cuddled together on the couch. Freddie knew that if anyone had a way of making him feel comforted the way he was feeling right now, it was Jim.Jim just had this innate way of understanding Freddie without even trying.

Freddie knew he wasn’t easy to get on with. Many of the men he was with ended up either being frustrated, bored or just simply not yearning for anything deeper. Many of them walked out because they realized they simply weren’t up to it. This caused Freddie to form barriers around himself, so the more indulged himself in his promiscuous affairs, the less he became concerned with finding somebody to love.

That was until he met Jim.

When Freddie offered Jim a drink at the nightclub in 1983, both men just wanted a good time and nothing more. But as they danced and talked the night away together, both sensed as though there was something dormant between them waiting to be awoken. They agreed to go out for a second date and had remained inseparable ever since. 

It was wonderful for Freddie to know that he had someone waiting for him back at home--someone who wasn’t settling with him for gifts or non-stop parties. Someone he trusted wouldn’t walk out if things were getting too difficult. Someone who didn’t try to change him to something he wasn’t. Someone who could love him in spite of his imperfections. Someone who could be anything he needed--a lover, a friend, a gardner, a husband, a touchstone. 

Freddie looked up an the amazing man he was cuddling with. He just had to soak in every detail of his face--from the top of his head to the curve of his chin. “My God, he’s handsome.” he thought to himself. “Handsome and understanding. How on earth was I ever lucky enough to find a man like him?”

The thought made Freddie smile so loving at Jim, and gently kissed him. The kind of kiss that surpasses young infatuation or sexual yearning. The kind of kiss that puts all kisses that ever was or ever will be to rest. The kind of kiss between two souls with a once in a lifetime love.

They slowly pulled away from each other and continued to smile at each other with tenderness and affection. Then Freddie broke the silence.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Jim chuckled lightly and said, “What are you thinking?”

“I go upstairs and run us a bath?”

“I can go for one right now. Meet you upstairs in five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Jimercury fic. I just love reading their fics here and wanted to write something of my own. Really hope you like it!


End file.
